


straight from the poster town of scorn and ritz (to bring you the wilder side of gold and glitz)

by allthings



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: An ongoing collection of Boardwalk Empire ficlets, mostly Meyer/Charlie-centric.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: That Kind of Man  
> Wordcount: 192  
> Setting: S04E04

When Nucky Thompson eyed him up and asked what kind of a man he was, he could have given many answers.

He could have said that he’s the kind of man who looks at a ledger and sees the rise and fall of empires and great men ebbing and flowing behind the scrawled figures and coffee stains (some of them of his own making).

That he’s the kind of man who would shoot someone in the face and not even flinch while doing it (but he’d really rather avoid it if at all possible).

That he’s the kind of man who can make Charlie Luciano beg for it like some common whore (though he’s so much more than that).

That he’s the kind of man who can hold his tongue while he waits, and watches, and bides his time, because he’s learned that patience is often rewarded (and when it’s not, he’ll find a way to get what he’s due).

That he’s the kind of man people underestimate.

But instead, he told him the story of how he and Charlie met, because the kind of man he is ain’t nothing without him.


	2. Business Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Business Partners  
> Wordcount: 157  
> Setting: S04E06

“You know, just ‘cause two people’re fucking don’t mean they can’t be in business together.”

She wasn’t a fan of either ors; both suited her just fine.

“Sure, but it’s not exactly a conventional arrangement. On account of the...complications that can arise,” Nucky responded in that maddeningly measured, bordering on patronizing tone of his.

But Nucky didn’t know as much as he thought. Sometimes it took a woman, skilled in the art of watching and waiting and going unnoticed, to see the little things that busy men overlooked from up there on their high horses.

A red mark peeking out from a collar tugged open in the heat; a sideways glance through downturned lashes; the tiny hitch of one side of the mouth; a brief but lingering touch.

Oh, those boys down from New York were business partners, and they were fucking alright, sure as her name was Sally Wheet. And it seemed to work for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the series and there is a hole in my heart. Idk what will ever fill it T_T

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure quite how it happened, but I've almost finished season 4 (why wasn't I watching this show when it aired??) and Meyer/Charlie, plus the show in general, has slowly but surely taken over my life. And I have no regrets. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll write some longer fics in the fandom at some point, but for the time being this is a place to post random ficlets that pop into my head. I hope some of you get some enjoyment from them!


End file.
